galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teco
"We all did what we had to for survival." ST-7370 or "Teco" was an Advanced Recon Force (ARF) Clone Trooper who served in the Grand Army of The Republic before Order 66 was then issued. Teco later received the rank of Senior Scout Trooper. Teco was one of many troopers to join the Resistance Squad fully trained and ready for combat. In 20 BBY he was a fellow to clone trooper RC-3916 but they split up after their promotions and never saw each other again or spoke to each other via com link. Teco later managed his own management from Kamino. Training on Kamino Like all clones Teco, was born, bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. He was trained by the highly skilled ARC troopers and the bounty hunters, before he was chosen to join the ARF troopers training guild. Teco was getting the best reconnaissance training in the entire galaxy. Teco trained in all forms of combat and he loved the fact he could fight from afar. "He was the thing that the others were not afraid to do and they weren't afraid to do whatever dictated. For those who want to be able to do those things." Dangerous Times "Please always be aware of those who are the ones who are now the ones that are now unhappy for those who are now those in need for a good person who is something that most people would want to be the ones who are now in need for any other person and does this have any effect. And does that happen to be the one who is around to the way of the things that everyone wants. And what ever we have is the thing we love." said Teco to a clone friend. "It never wanted to be anywhere near the area of those things that had to happen, but it was something that had to do. Please be aware of all those combat situations." "But does this show what others think and what they do, I mean what does that mean for us?" First Mission on Kashyyyk Teco was on the camp talking to ARC-8118. "Teco, You have a mission... Because you're new here you need to prove that you are capable to be a scout trooper. I want you to travel to the planet of Kashyyyk, I heard of a Imperial Base there and you are going to find out. I will send you a experienced friend of mine... he will help you!" Blix said. "I will do my best, Sir!" Teco replied and nodded. Teco went to the Hangar were he was supposed to meet his fellow. When he arrived he saw ARP-9473, the pilot. Teco shook hand and thought that this was his sidekick but that's when ARC-8142 came. "I was assigned a mission to travel with a Scout named Teco, and that must be you..." Blazer said. Teco was quiet for a moment, he had always dreamed of fighting together with Blazer on his side. "Yes, I'm Teco. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir!" Teco replied. "I'm not a Sir, I'm just Blazer... jump in! Quick now!" Blazer said and jumped in to a Gunship that previously belonged to the Republic. Teco jumped in beside Blazer and Raven took place in the cockpit. "Are you guys ready to take off?" Raven asked. "We're ready!" Blazer said. Then they took off to Kashyyyk. Hide And Seek When they arrived to Kashyyyk it was all quiet, all to quiet. They only thing they could hear was sound from birds. Blazer, Teco and Raven ran into the forest, they needed to find the Imperial Base. "Teco, I want you to find the Rebellion base... There you can get speeders, we need them! And Bring help!" Blazer said. "Yes Sir!" Teco said and disappeared. Blazer and Raven continued the search for the base but still no sign of it. When they came to a river Blazer took off his helmet and reached for water. "Ok, So far we have found nothing... What are we doing wrong?" Blazer asked. "I don't know, but we must continue looking." Raven replied. Just when they were about to leave a group of troopers surrounded them and hold them while two clone came forward. "Blazer... I thought you were better then this!" one of them said while he took off his helmet. He continued: "My name is Trix and this is my brother Jet. We belong to the "Anti-Troopers for the Imperial Forces" we're also called "ATIF a bunch of troopers of the Imperial Troopers." Blazer looked at Raven, he gave signs that they needed to get out of there. Raven felt the same and directly made drastic moves and killed the trooper that hold him, he picked up his blaster and killed the one that held Blazer. A short battle began and both Blazer and Raven came away successful. Trix and Jet was far away from done and hunted Blazer and Raven.Time went and it was getting darker. Both Blazer and Raven was hiding and Trix and Jet was still searching. "What are we going to do?" Raven asked. "We stay alive until Teco comes..." Blazer replied. "How do you know he's still alive? Maybe they killed him on the way?" Raven said. "It's a risk we must take, we got to trust the scout.. Hopefully." Blazer said and then they both left the place. A hide and seek game began and it continued on and on. The night turned morning and the sun was on it's way up. That meant they were more exposed. Blazer and Raven returned to the river for drinking and just in that time a shot from behind came and hit Raven in the back head. Blazer just saw how blood leaked in the river and then turned around and shoot. Unfortunately it was Jet, Trix's brother. He fell to the ground and Blazer ran to him and pressed him on information. "where is the base? Tell me now!" Blazer said angrily. "I won't tell you anything... and when my brother will find out, he will...". And then Jet died in the arms of Blazer. He quickly ran down to Raven, but there was no point... he was dead as well. Imperial Base Found Blazer continued his long journey alone and wasn't ending before he found the base. He was tired and Hungary, and he was far away from the river now. The same time at the Rebellion base Teco had arrived as it was supposed. "My name is Teco, I'm working with the resistance force we are against the empire. I need back up and speeders, now!" Teco said. And out from no where came Rec. "I'm willing to help you! Let's go!" Rec said. They both jumped up on their speeders and drove to the Imperial Base, Rec knew where it was. When Teco and Rec arrived and didn't see a sign of troopers or Blazer and Raven they knew that something was wrong. They turned into the forest and looked for them. That's when Teco saw Blazer running with Anti-Troopers hunted him. Teco and Rec shoot many troopers and a battle began. Blazer ran toward Teco and was in last second jumping up on Teco's speeder. Then they drove away fast. The Anti-Troopers took their speeders and a hunting began. "GET THEM!!" Blazer heard from behind. "We need to gain speed hurry!" Blazer screamed in the rush. "We can't go faster... and where's Raven?" Teco screamed back. "He was killed by Jet, but I killed him in return... so we're even! We're is everyone else?" Blazer replied. They drove to the Rebellion base and then the rebels were all ready prepared. When they stopped Rec thanked for there help and said: "You guys can leave now, It's our fight now! Go!". Blazer nodded and they both left with the speeder and drove back to the Gunship. Blazer took place in the cockpit and Teco sat beside him. They helped each other with the ship so they came home safely. When they came back to the camp Blazer received a "Medal of Honour" and Teco was promoted to "High Senior Scout Trooper." Category:Clones